The invention relates, in general, to superconductive gradiometer or magnetic field measurement instruments wherein auxiliary adjustable superconductive trim coils are electromagnetically coupled to a magnetic flux sensor which also senses the flux coupled to the sensor by the primary field or gradient pickup coil circuit for adjusting the magnetic trim of the primary pickup coil circuit.